The Reunion
by skullprincess120
Summary: It's been ten years since the gang had met. What will happen? Who's with who? Did anyone break up? Did Troy and Gabriella break up? Read to find out! This is a really pointless oneshot that i wrote and i dont like it much, especially the ending.


It had been ten years since the gang had graduated from East High. All the couples had gone on their separate ways and had lost contact except for Zeke Baylor, Martha Coz, Ryan and Sharpay Evans. This was because Zeke and Sharpay had gotten married and Ryan was engaged to Martha. The rest of the gang had lost touch and now, a reunion party was being held in the East High gym. All of them were invited and all of them were also very nervous.

Kelsi and Jason Cross – they had too gotten married – walked into the gym with a small boy of just a year in Jason's arms.

"Kelsi!" a voice yelled and Kelsi saw Martha and Sharpay hurrying towards her.

"Hey," she smiled as she hugged her friends. "How have you guys been?"

"We've been great," Sharpay exclaimed. "What about you? Who's this little cutie?"

"This is Nathan Cross," Jason said, proudly as he hugged the two girls with one arm.

"He looks just like you Kels," Martha said.

"Thanks," Kelsi smiled.

"Come on," Sharpay said. "We've already taken a big table. Come sit with us."

"Thanks," Jason said.

"Hey, dude," Zeke said as Jason and Kelsi sat down. "How've you been?"

"Great," Jason smiled. "Hey, Ryan. How's it going?"

"Perfect," Ryan grinned.

"There's Taylor," Sharpay yelled as she got up and rushed over to her old friend.

"Hey, Taylor," Sharpay said, giving her pregnant friend a hug. "How far along?"

"Four months," Taylor smiled as she looked around the room.

"Who are you looking for?" Sharpay asked as the other two girls came and gave Taylor a hug.

"Chad,' Taylor said and spotted him with Jason, Zeke and Ryan. "Oh, there he is."

"Hey, girls," Chad said, walking over to them and putting his arm around Taylor.

"Hey, Chad," the three girls smiled.

"Come on," Martha said. "Sit down and let's all catch up."

Everyone sat down and there were two seats left.

"So, how has everyone been?" Chad asked. "Shar?"

"I've been great," Sharpay smiled. "Zeke and I got married about two months ago and Ryan and I stared in some Broadway musicals."

"I should've known you'd go to Broadway," Jason joked.

"What about you guys?" Sharpay asked him.

"Well, Kelsi writes music for the new artists," Jason said. "And, I have a bookstore. We got married about two years back and we have this little fellow here – Nathan Cross. What about you and Martha, Ryan?"

"Like Sharpay said, I've been doing Broadway shows with her," Ryan said. "Martha is writing books. And, we're engaged."

"Congratulations," Kelsi smiled. "What about you, Chad?"

"I'm a basketball coach at an elementary school and Taylor's a science teacher there," Chad said. "We've been married for about a year, and Taylor's four months pregnant."

"So, everyone's been great, huh?" Sharpay said. "Does anyone know whether Troy and Gabi are still together?"

Everyone shook their head.

"All I know is that they went to college together," Chad said. "I haven't heard from them since then."

At that moment, the doors opened letting in the cold December air. It was snowing heavily. The man at the door brushed snow off his head and looked around the room with gleaming bright blue eyes.

Troy Bolton looked just the same, although, he had grown taller and lost his boyish features. They were replaced with manly ones. His hair had grown darker and he had cut it shorter than it was in high school, but, he was still as hot as ever. He ran his fingers through his hair as a small boy of five years old came running to him. The boy looked exactly like Troy, but, he had chocolate eyes.

"Daddy," the boy squealed.

"Where's your mommy, Dylan?" Troy asked bending down so that he was the same height as his son.

"Mommy's coming," Dylan answered.

"Okay, buddy," Troy said, ruffling Dylan's hair.

"Hey, Hoops," Chad yelled at him.

Troy looked up and his face broke into a grin.

"Hey, Chad," Troy exclaimed as he pulled his old friend into a manly hug. "Long time no see, bro."

The rest of the guys had also gotten up and given Troy some friendly hugs.

"Hey, ladies," he said toward the group of girls at the table.

"Hey, Troy," all of them replied.

They were all anxious to see who Troy's wife was.

"Daddy," Dylan said, pulling at Troy's shirt. "There's mommy."

Troy turned and saw his wife of seven years walk into the room. He walked over to her as the gang gaped at him. They watched as he gave her a kiss and led her over to them.

Gabriella Montez looked the same as before, too, but, she looked a lot more mature. She was wearing a long dress. It was obvious that she was pregnant, but, she looked as happy as ever.

"Hey, guys," she smiled.

"Gabs!" they all sighed in relief.

"What's wrong?" she asked as Troy helped her sit down.

"We thought you might've broken up," Chad said as Troy sat down with Dylan on his lap.

"No," Gabriella laughed. "We didn't break up. We got married two years after we got into college."

"And, then, a year later, we got Dylan Bolton," Troy said, ruffling Dylan's' hair again.

"And, now, we're adding another member to the Bolton family in a month," Gabriella smiled.

"Congratulations," Sharpay exclaimed.

"Everyone in East High knew that you were going to end up married to each other," Zeke said. 

"And, you did," Jason said.

"And, we're planning on moving back here to Albuquerque," Troy said.

"We want our kids to grow up where we grew up," Gabriella said.

"That's a great idea," Taylor said.

"We won't lose touch again like the last time, will we?" Ryan asked.

"I don't want to lose touch," Gabriella said.

"So, we won't," Troy said. "We'll meet every once in a while. Call and mail each other, but we won't lose touch."

"We'll be friends forever right?' Kelsi smiled.

"Right," everyone said in unison.


End file.
